1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and, in particular, to a motor used to drive optical elements such as mirrors for the purpose of guiding light beams in laser markers, scanners or other systems which are similar to these.
2. The Related Art
A motor used to drive optical elements usually has a different structure and configuration. Traditionally, the position feedback apparatus of the motor used to drive optical elements utilizes a capacitive type transducer or an inductance type transducer. However, the accuracy, the repeatability and the stability of the motor are restricted greatly for the drift of the transducer. Moreover, the motor includes two magnetic poles, and the motor is supported by ball bearings. The motor's response/(the response of the motor) is restricted because of the small ratio of torque and inertia. Also, the running accuracy is influenced by the low axial stiffness.